Ceaphus
Ceaphus 'is a Flambouyant Cuttlefish, and an original character by ShadowRaptor101. He is an elderly, smart, and slightly-crazy cuttlefish that resides on the edge of Aqua Springs. He is nearly 200 years old and is one of Maskotia's greatest technicians History ''Ceaphus came from a puddle of primordial gunge that formed on early Maskotia (Disc Maskotia). He slowly grew and grew until finally, ADMIN released a wave of some type of field across the world that caused all lifeforms to constantly renew themselves and esentially, become immortal. The wave caused Ceaphus to suddenly awake and become sentient. The first thing he did was grab the scrap metal that was around him, and as if by instinct, began building. He made himself a small shanty house and stayed in it for most of his time, as it trapped moisture for him to breath easier. One day, he went into hibernation, but did not wake up for decades. Then a capsule fell from the sky and shortly after, life came into existance, and a tidal wave of life-giving water flooded the valley where Ceaphus was. Ceaphus pulled all the metal he could find and stored them in a hole, and lived inside a coral reef. Eventually, more aquatic creatures showed up, and lived amongst Ceaphus. Then, one day, he was greated by a strange robot-like being, who told him to build him a vehicle that could cross the barren praries of early Maskotia. Afterward, Ceaphus began to have the tidepool residents help him make their little humble home into a more desirable habitat. It was then that a young baby Axolotl wandered into the pond, and Ceaphus cared for him. Ceaphus decided to name him Ploxl after the funny hiccup noise he used to make. Eventually, Ploxl grew old enough to where he stopped aging, and left to found his own small home area in a seperate pond. Not too far from Ceaphus' tidepool, Ploxl found a jungle pond, fed by a waterfall. He named it Aqua Springs because the light that bounced off the leaves of the surrounding foliage and into the water made everything a light green color. Eventually, more friends moved in, and Ploxl and Ceaphus still visited eachother regularily. Speculation on Other Characters (Read in old prospector/cowboy voice) Ploxl ~ "D'aaww dat boy, him n' his savin' the world and hanging with his crispy alien ladyfrien', he never commin' over to say hi to ol' Ceaphus no more! He need to be commin' over a lil more often every now n' then!" Loffica ~ "Ooooh that woman is as creepy as a yellah-fingered pancake butterfly sausage on a stick being shoved up mah nose when I'm sleepin'! Someone's gotta teach her a lesson or two 'bout leavin' youngins alone, she's always bother that sonneh Ploxl n' his frieeeends!" Wispell ~ "Oooh that crazy lil puff o' magic dust, I'mmah man of science! I'd like to see one of his lil spells outlast mah latest lazer cannon, YEEEEHAAAAWWW!!!!!" Styve ~ "GET OFF MAH LAWN, YA DAMN HIPPEH!" Luscivia ~ "...Ooooh man, dat pretteh ladeh's gossum nice curves dere...if only I was 150 years younger....I always go to her lil shack of a place to stock up on dem good drinks she has, n' use 'em while I work. I guess dat explains some of the crazeh stuff I make sometimes..." Sgt. Kalamari ~ "HOOOOOOO-WEEEY! Dat girl knows a thing or 2 'bout dem weapons! If she ever asks kindly, I'd make her to most rootin-tootin' dingily-doodin' cannon blaster Maskotia ever did see! That crazy smoke fellah with the fiey eyes won't know what hit 'em!" Relucas ~ "This fellah...I dun even know where to start with him. He's gossum crazy habbits. But people put him down too much, I know he's tellin' the truth; I've seen the cat head too! *crazy cackle*" Xil ~ "Wait...who's that? *Stomps on Xil and here muttering beneath his tentacles?* WHAT IN TARNATION?! I'm sorry, lil fellah, thought you was an ant!" Spot ~ "Oh boy, dat crazy kid, such a weirdy he is, with his air-breathin' n' his ego n' whatnot. He's a good kid on the inside thought, I can taste it. He's gonna be sumthin' big one o' dem days..." Jellpo ~ "Oh, that lil jellyboy? Ploxl's friend! That crazy lil kid, I remember that time I blasted him right in the face with a fancy new lazer gun, n' he just reformed like sum kindda crazy lil' cell-baby-thing! He looks at me funny now...*Ceaphus' right eye drifts to the left*" Trivia * Ceaphus is like a father to Ploxl... a crazy old psychotic father... * Ceaphus loves music and dances anytime he hears a slight beat. He dances like a maniac, though. * Ceaphus, despite being old, is skilled at hunting and camouflage. * Ceaphus once built himself a bicycle that would work underwater, but then realized that his tentacles were too short to fide it. * Ceaphus also once built himself a nice fireplace before he finally snapped to the reality of that fire doesn't exactly ''work '''''underwater... * Ceaphus likes to scare newcomers, but he means no harm. Assigned Elements Element Mind.png|Mind Element Water.png|Water Element Tech.png|Tech Category:Characters Category:Aquatic Category:Mascotian Category:Invertebrate Category:Mollusc Category:Cephalopod Category:Prismia Category:PE:SOAH Category:SpotQuest Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:Male Category:Scientist